Sprit of the Demon
by Reazor
Summary: Eliros remained safe after the defeat of Ran.While everyone is having fun Aishas try to beat Elswords but they couldn't.They made a potion and stuff got Infinity Sword, Lord Knight, Rune Slayer were turned into Demons.Will the El Crew survive or die?
1. Never Make a Potion

Reaz: Hey guys this is my first story so go easy on me

Elsword:WTF is with you and Elsword being a demon?

Reaz: DONT BLAME ME IT JUST FEELS LIKE ELSWORD IS A DEMON

Heres the characters

Elsword,Aisha and everyone is in all their jobs but different bodies

(Not including the non-NA charcters *coughcoughAraandElesis)

Anyways heres chapter one

**Sprit of the Demon**

_Never Make a Potion_

As the El Crew were having fun after they fought Ran, The 3 Aishas was still struggling to beat Elswords in battle Elemental Master was making a potion that would make all three of them stronger and defeat the Elswords.

_Elemental Master's POV _

EM: **Puts in a horn of shadow mon****ster into the cauldron** Hey guys I got the almost got the last indregent in!DW:Yush now we can finally beat Els's now!

**Rune Slayer shows up**

RS:WTF u guys doing? (Uses potion reading rune) Really?

**As soon as Rune Slayer spoke Elemental Master shook and accidently put in a horn that looked like shadow monster horn**

**Lord Knight and Infinity Sword came**

LK and IS:Rune Slayer what you doing now?

EM:Anyways prepare to be defeated! **Hands out every Aisha one**

**Aishas attack them but as soon as they attack they turn black and get horns** LK,IS, and RS:WTF IS HAPPENING?DAMNIT AISHA! **A giant flash** VP: WTF THEY ARE DEMONS NOW!IS:Prepare to die!

_Code Empress' POV _

Cem: Guys I think see should check what happened downstairs. **Everyone goes downstairs**. Everyone besides Elswords and Aishas:WTF JUST HAPPENED? **Infinity Sword fires a Conwell at Grand Archer** Everyone besides Elswords: WTF INFINITY SWORD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? **Infinity Sword slices Grand Archer in half** IS: Anything wrong? He looked at them with a sininster smile and cold-hard expression. **Code Empress uses Oberon Guard to defend the Aishas** Iron Paladin:We gotta get them to safety!

End of chapter 1

Reaz:Finally that Guide Arrow spammer DIED! :D

Grand Archer:WTF REALLY!?

Infinity Sword: That felt sooooo good!


	2. Revival

Reaz:Hey im back with chapter 2 in 1 day -.-

Infinity Sword:Rushing much?

*slap*

Infinity Sword: WTF

Let the chapter begin!

** Spirit of the Demon  
** _The Madness_

Blade Master POV

H-How could you do this Infinity Sword!? DAMN IT AISHA!IS:Oh so you're mad because i killed her, huh? Extreme Blade! Master cried IS: Oh yeah i was scared of puny little slashes right guys? As soon as Infinity Sword said that he almost launched a conwell into his : We got to get them to safety! Lets go! Aisha teleport NOW!IS: Lets go too guys

Rune Slayer POV

Yah lets go! They made a portal to the demon world out of who's gonna be he leader?IS:Hey look just.. WHO CARES!?Lord Knight:So what do we do now?Yeah what do we do now?Infinity Sword : Fine ill be the leader. *sigh*Anyways lets kill some crackheads!

Elemental Master POV

What the hell happened?DW:I guess we made a Demon Touch potion and not a Power Acceleration potion *sigh*.VP:Guys we can always get them really how Pants?VP:Says the person who is a magic teacher e. here's there recipe: Phoru Claws,Bat Wings,Cement,Some of that Demon Touch potion,And finally light stares at DW. DW:W-What!?

Lord Knight POV

We killed 100k people so now wut?IS:Shut up and listen guys!Hunt down every person of that house we were Rune Buster! Rune Slayer :Say what now Infinity Sword? IS:Hunt down every person of that house that we were go kill those "Saviors of El"! IS:Rune Slayer summon a rune that teleports us there NOW! RS:Why can you just use Darkness for that? IS:Because they have a darkness blocker in there that I can LETS DO THIS!

** End of chapter 2**

**Reaz:K soo this is when the poll I have in my profile, Yes its a short story sorry!**

**Piece Out!**


	3. The Potion Brewing has Began and Ended

**Reaz:Hey im back with 1 chapter!**

**IS:In 1 day...**

**Reaz:Also my middle finger is in pain soo.**

**Thx RevolutionizedWorld 4 my first review :D**

**Anyways chapter START!**

* * *

**The Potion Brewing has Began!**

_Elemental Master POV  
_

Hey Void,Where are we gonna get Phoru Claws? I dunno. You dun goofed!DW:Hey I got the Phoru Claws!DW:Now how many did you need?Lets see do do do About what else? Bat Wings.I'm gonna teleport to Elder cya!

**8 Minutes later**

Okay i'm back with the Bat Wings i suppose 9?Right?No 1 Sorry. Dimension Witch just face-palmed

**1 Hour Later...**

Okay now we just need a bit of the Demon Touch potion okay Elemental?Yes...So its the Power Accelerator Potion and something that looked like a Shadow Monster horn right?Yeah!

**2 Minutes later**  
Okay so how do we put this in a bottle WHEN ITS SHAKING?!Binding Circle! Void Princess so where the glass bottle at? DW: Over here! Iron Paladin:So is it done yet? is it?In 1 second.. And done!Now we need... 10 more.

_Blade Master POV_

No Grand Archer NO NO NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why did she try to battle Infinity? *sniff* *bawls* WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!. ..Wait it was all just a dream *phew* Reck is Grand Archer dead?Sorry to say this but yes...I WILL KILL INFINITY! EVEN IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!

* * *

**Reaz: Ouch**

**Blade Master: I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!**

**Reaz: Infinity BLADE RAIN NOW!**

**Infinity: Naw dawg even if i'm you're favorite class in Elsword naw!**

**Reaz: DAMNIT IS! Wait dont i have the Writer's Power?...  
**

_**Blade Master has been removed from Writer's Notes**_

**Anyways cya doods!**


	4. The Fake Genocide

**Gal:Hey im back with THE LAST chapter of SotD**

**IS:That kinda looks like SotN**

**IS has been banned from THIS note**

**Gal:Also im using my other nickname.**

**ANYWAYS CHAPTER SSSSSTTTTAAAARRRTTT**

**The Genocide**

_Infinity POV_

Guys lets GO!Im not ready Infinity!Both of are not Infi!Points sword at Knight's Head. Say what now?.I wont betray them!WE WERE ONE OF THEM INFI!Oh, I guess you want TO DIE NOW! MAELSTROM RAGIN'Infi GET MY REVENGE INFI!Yeah Rune you ready now? Nah I need to get my lets kill the mofo's!

_Reckless' POV_

**THUMP!**

What the El happened?

**Infi and Rune bursted out of the door.**

You guys missed us? C'mon you guys are outnumbered 3... Wait wheres Knight?Hes dead :).Anyways its 2 V 15 you dumass!Like we care!EM:Guys drink these potions!Rune shot a rune at what now?EM gives them the other THATS IT!Rune and Infi screamed. SHINING RUNE BUSTER!Everyone besides Infi and Rune: NOOO!Well there dead. Infi's word was cut off by a fist in his BLASTING!X CRASH. Both them cried as Infi got smart and delayed the Sword Blasting. Youre done for Reckless.

_Blade POV_

I WONT LET YOU LIVE!As he screamed he summoned LVL 3 Awakening. Well Infi you know the drill. BLADE RAIN! As he aimed it on Rune. DIE!Rune got smashed on and uncountable blades came out and slashed Rune. Blade: What the fuck!EM:Remember that Reckless smashed his leg when he had the potion and Infi did a fake Sword Blasting causing Reckless to live!Oh...So I got mad for nothing... Infi:Im sorry for your loss Blade..SHADDAP You didnt cause at Elemental. YOU CAUSED THIS ...Even my reletives are turning against me... INFERNAL ARMS! As Reckless cried. I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER THE MOST PAINFUL DEATH! As everyone called out their Hyper Actives to end Elemental's life and last of madness as STOPPED!

**Gal:I got that one off and AGAIN SHORT CHAPTER + STORY IM SORRY!**

**IS:I-I-I didnt kill all of them with Rune helping me?! YOU MONSTER!**

**BLADE RUNE RAI**

**Gal:I has the power and R U FOLLOWING THE SCRIPT/?!**

**Anyways CYA! Dont forget to R&R (Yes I finally did that)**


End file.
